


Idealistic Indulgence

by Artemis_Dreamer



Series: Squishy MegOp [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, Fat Robots, Fluff, Food/Feeding Kink, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post War, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer
Summary: Yes, this was the only luxury he craved. Here, in the privacy of his quarters after another long orn of seemingly endless bureaucracy, he could indulge.---In which the war is over, and there is more of Megatron to love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a work of fetish fiction, involving weight gain, unhealthy eating, and implied belly stuffing.
> 
> Don't like, don't read.

Megatron reclined further into the sofa with a satisfied groan. When he had taken office as the Lord High Protector to Optimus Prime, now Optimus Magnus, he had sworn never to repeat the mistakes of the past.

He and his conjunx, as rulers of Cybertron would maintain the freedoms of their people, would make every effort to restore their planet to its former glory, and would never abuse their power.

Lofty ideals, which they had so far managed to uphold. Well, perhaps Megatron abused his power just a little bit. Prime could complain all that he wanted, but there was one luxury that the former Decepticon warlord simply insisted on having.

Organic fuels. Incredibly tasty, horrifically fattening organic fuels imported from Earth and prepared using human recipes. Megatron had developed a fondness for them during his time on that backwater planet, and had developed a fondness for sweets in particular. 

The warlord bit down on a square of caramel fudge. This was the only luxury that he craved, and every leader was entitled to at least a few pleasurable vices. After all of those long millennia of war, of fuel rationing and starvation, there was no harm in properly sating his appetite. He merely needed to get that through the Prime's thick helm.

One clawed servo gently kneaded the plush softness of his abdominal plating, revelling in the sensation. Yes, these fuels were definitely fattening, but Megatron wasn't about to complain.

Weight gain was a novel concept for Cybertronians, and one that fascinated the warlord. The newfound thickness of his thigh plating, the plump curve of his aft, and the vast girth of his distended chassis. This increase of mass was new to him, and strangely pleasing. It made him larger, more imposing, and more thoroughly impressive.

According to his medic's persistent and thoroughly paranoid scans, it wasn't harmful, either - not that he would have cared either way. As far as Megatron was concerned, gaining weight only harmed humans because they were inherently weak. He was powerful, without weaknesses. Of course it wouldn't harm him.

Megatron smirked, savouring another square of rich, chewy fudge. Yes, this was the only luxury he craved. Here, in the privacy of his quarters after another long orn of seemingly endless bureaucracy, he could indulge. 

As his claws continued to pinch and tease absentmindedly at his malleable plating, a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. The voice of his conjunx.

"Surely you realize that taking in more of that fuel will only exacerbate the problem. Moderation is important." The Prime's tone was amused as he settled on the sofa beside the warlord.

Megatron smirked. "This, coming from the mech who's nearly as large as I am. Hypocrisy doesn't suit you, Prime."

Optimus opened his mouth to protest, only for the warlord to take advantage of the opportunity to stuff a square of fudge between the Prime's lipplates. 

A flush rose to his cheekplates as he chewed. For all his righteous indignation, he had become just as hopelessly addicted to human fuels as Megatron himself. The only difference was that Optimus wasn't willing to admit it. 

"It just isn't dignified," he insisted stubbornly. 

"To Pit with dignity," Megatron scoffed. "We deserve to enjoy our functions as much as everymech else." Even more so. 

"There's a difference between enjoyment and gluttony. Not that you'd know it." Optimus reprimanded, optics sparkling with amusement. 

It sent a thrill through his spark to see the warlord actually enjoying himself. He might tease his conjunx, but it was only teasing. Yes, Megatron had a weakness - an endearing weakness that had aided in his transformation from ruthless tyrant into rational mech. 

The war was over. The worst was over. Megatron was slowly regaining his capacity for emotions other than hatred and rage, just as Optimus Prime was slowly shedding his burdens of tension and fear.

There was no harm in these changes of the spark being reflected by changes of the frame. 

"The difference between enjoyment and gluttony is simple," the warlord smirked, gesturing to the heaping tray of fudge squares. "It's the difference between you helping me to finish these, and me eating them all myself."

Optimus couldn't help it. He laughed, a carefree and unburdened sound. "Eat them yourself. Glutton."

Call it a selfish generosity. If Megatron gorged himself on sweets, Optimus could then take pleasure in massaging the warlord's painfully overstuffed stomach. Gentle circular strokes of soothing servos on that massively bloated chassis, the tanks within so full and overworked that the metal was actually hot to the touch – Optimus shuddered with anticipation.

Moderation was important, but it wasn't nearly as enjoyable as indulgence.

**Author's Note:**

> I was told there was an interest in chubby Megatron fanfics, and I'm always happy to oblige. This one features bonus chubby Optimus.
> 
> More to follow.
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
